<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life-Long by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041293">Life-Long</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Harry and Draco are so in love, I hope you'll read it!, Kinda, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks Never Happened, Remus just won a bet, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, There's like one third angst, and two thirds fluff, because they raised him, but he's like 17 now, how does one tag?, wolfstar raising Harry au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry felt like he was suffocating.</p><p>He knew that he should be celebrating, or shaking people’s hands in the great hall, or at least sleeping, but he could only think of one thing.</p><p>Draco.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life-Long</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovely people! This idea popped into my head last night, and i just had to get it down onto paper before I forgot it! I absolutely adore these two ships, and I feel like Remus and Sirius would really ship Drarry, so this happened. I hope you like it as much as I do!</p><p>xx,<br/>CJ</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry felt like he was suffocating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew that he should be celebrating, or shaking people’s hands in the great hall, or at least sleeping, but he could only think of one thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Draco</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Where was he, was he hurt, was he even </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was he still in the castle? Thoughts swirled around his head, all of them melding together into pure need, need to get his hands on the man that he loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could still feel the ghost of Draco’s hands on his waist as they flew out of the Room of Requirement, could still feel the puff of breath that Draco had let out with his whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had forgone the invisibility cloak at this point, hoping to God that no one would stop him. He walked quickly through the crumbling halls, praying that Draco would still be in the castle. His prayers were answered when he came into the entrance hall, seeing a small form sitting against a back wall, but with a telltale head of white-blonde hair poking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry walked quietly towards Draco, sitting down next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Draco looked up sharply at the contact, and then grey eyes met green, and Harry was a goner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco promptly burst into silent tears, grabbing onto Harry and planning to never let go. Harry held him back with just as much ferocity, whispering sweet nothings into his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh,” he whispered, rubbing soothing circles into Draco’s back with his thumbs. “It’s okay. I’m here now. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh God, H-Harry,” Draco sobbed. “Wh-when I thought you were d-d-dead-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, love.” Harry soothed, vowing in his head to never let go of this man again. “I know. But it’s all over now. He’s gone. It’s just you and me, forever okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco sniffed and nodded, looking back up at Harry. Harry could see it in his eyes, the pain and the torture, and everything else. He wanted to find everyone who had ever hurt this boy, and yell at them, and scream, and curse them into the next century. But for now, all he could do was hold Draco, hold him and pray that he could make things better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Draco,” Harry whispered, standing up. He extended a hand to Draco, who accepted it gratefully, grabbing on and letting himself be pulled up. Harry instinctively wrapped an arm around him once he was upright, allowing Draco to lean his weight onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked into the great hall, searching for two familiar faces, the faces of the men who had raised him as their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius and Remus were sitting towards the middle of what used to be the Gryffindor table, Sirius with his head resting on Remus’ shoulder. It was all Harry could do to think back to summers at Remus’ parents’ cottage in Wales, or Christmases in the warm kitchen of Grimmauld Place, when he would find the two men in the same exact position, sitting at a table or on a couch, love simply radiating off of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry was little, he would dream of being in love like them. So unabashedly in love, so connected, almost as if their souls were intertwined. He had that now, and he promised himself that he would never let go of it. Not when he just got it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus turned towards where the oak doors used to be, seeing Harry standing there with his arms around Draco Malfoy. And he smiled. He smiled because he was reminded so much of himself and Sirius in those two boys, smiled because he could imagine exactly what James’ expression would be, smiled because he just won a bet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But mostly, he smiled because his boy was in love. And if the way Draco was looking up at Harry was any indication, this love was life-long.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my dudes! I hope you enjoyed reading this, and if you did, feel free to leave kudos, and pleasepleaseplease leave a comment if you feel so inclined, reading your words always makes my world go round!</p><p>I hope you have a wonderful day!</p><p>xx,<br/>CJ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>